A Group Project & Other Happenings
by Glass O'Lemonade
Summary: What if Haruhi hadn't found Music Room 3? How would she have met the Hosts? My answer? A Group Project! This basically takes the original and slightly rewrites it to fit this premise. I hope you click, read, and review afterwards! Who knows? You may like it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN. **I brought it back! Updates will still be slow. You know, life and stuff. Reviews are appreciated.  
**Disclaimer.** I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club_.

* * *

**Chapter One**

You'd think by high school group projects would be done with, but no. Even at the prestigious Ouran Academy, whose students were of wealthy families, group projects were part of the curriculum.

Haruhi Fujioka, the only scholarship student attending Ouran Academy, read over the packet the teacher handed to all of the students. The packet held everything anyone would need to know about the group project the students were to finish by the start of next semester.

Haruhi was immersed in reading through the packet that she didn't hear who her two partners were. She finally felt two pairs of eyes on her and looked up from the packet.

Standing in front of her desk were two red haired, golden, cat eyed, boys, grinning mischievously. Those grins worried Haruhi.

Then, one of the boys spoke.

"Hey Kaoru, looks like we get to work with the commoner."

* * *

In perfect synchronization the two boys grabbed a desk each and pulled them towards Haruhi's. Then, they sat.

"I'm Kaoru," said the twin who had spoken earlier.

"I'm Hikaru," said the other.

"But you," Haruhi pointing at the first twin, "called him," pointing to the other, "Kaoru. So you," pointing back to the first one, "must be Hikaru, and you" pointing to Kaoru (or was he Hikaru?), "must be Kaoru."

Silence seemed to fall on the group of three. Then one of the twins grinned and the other followed suit.

"She got us Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded at his brother's statement.

This little exchange made no sense to Haruhi. Why would they lie about who they were? Rich people were odd.

"Whatever. May we move onto our project?" She asked them.

"But we don't know who you are," Kaoru pointed out.

"My name's Haruhi. Now may we get to work?"

"Well, Haruhi, it's nice to meet the only commoner to get into Ouran. You must be pretty smart to get into Class A." Hikaru said.

"Well Hika," Kaoru started; softly, so others couldn't hear, but loud enough, so Haruhi would hear, "he'd have to be smart. Ouran doesn't give scholarships out to anybody, and we know he's not in Class A because of his bank account, so it has to be the brains."

"True, true."

This conversation was beginning to get on Haruhi's nerves.

"May you two stop talking about me? I'd rather us start on the project."

"Oh, the project," Hikaru began.

"We've decided that you're going to work on the project." Kaoru told her.

_We've decided? When did they decide anything?_

"We're far too busy with our lives to work on this." Hikaru.

"But since you're a commoner," Kaoru, "you have plenty of time to work on this for the three of us."

"And as my dear brother pointed out," Hikaru was speaking again, "you're smart. I bet you're smart enough to ace this stupid project by yourself. So you won't need us." _And we don't need you._

Haruhi gaped at the two boys. They were going to make her do this project by herself? No way was she going to allow this.

"Oh and don't try to change our minds." Kaoru told her. "You won't be able to."

She moved her eyes to the twin. Kaoru was grinning at her. Haruhi bet Hikaru was grinning, too.

"What if I refuse to do the project?" she inquired.

"Then say goodbye to your scholarship."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. **I am still not Bisco Hatori, and trust me, you wouldn't want me to be.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The bell rang and students began to exit the class.

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other and then stood up. They grabbed their stuff and headed to the door.

Haruhi glared at the twins as they left.

When Kaoru had threatened her scholarship, she had told them that they weren't serious; that in turn, made Hikaru tell her that they were. Then the twins told her about their parents and how much influence they had.

After they were done bragging, the three had sat in silence. Haruhi couldn't come up with something fast enough to throw back at them.

She kept glaring until the last piece of red hair was out of the room. Then she groaned. She ran a hand through her hair and began to gather up her stuff. This wasn't the end. She wasn't going to let two rich boys make her their dog.

She was silently plotting their death when she passed two of her fellow female students.

"Are you going to the Host Club?"

"No, I have to head home. Father's come back from Russia."

"Oh that's wonderful!"

"Are you going to the Host Club?"

"I wouldn't miss it! I'm going to see the Hitachiin Twins today!"

"I heard their partners with Haruhi Fujioka for the class assignment."

"I wish I was their partner!"

* * *

Haruhi paused her walking.

_"Are you going to the Host Club?" "I wouldn't miss it! I'm going to see the Hitachiin Twins today!" "I heard their partners with Haruhi Fujioka for the class assignment." "I wish I was their partner!"_

Hitachiin! That was Hikaru and Kaoru's last name!

Haruhi spun around and power walked back to the two girls. One of them had said that they were going somewhere to see them.

They were in a discussion about shoes when Haruhi interrupted them.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt but did one of you mention the Hitachiin twins just now?" she asked the two.

"Uh, yes. I said I was going to see them today at the Host Club." One of the girls told her.

_Host Club?_

"Uh, could you tell me where that is?"

"It's in the Third Music Room on the third floor."

Haruhi was already running to the stairs when she called out, "Thank you!"

"Hey wait! It doesn't open until later!" the girl hollered, but Haruhi was already too far away to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. **No, just no.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Okay men! What are we going to do today?"

"Make girls happy!"

"I can't hear you!" Tamaki called out.

"Make girls happy!" responded Hunny, Hikaru, and Kaoru louder than before. Mori just nodded.

"Tamaki, may you please stop with the unnecessary yelling. I can't hear myself think." Kyoya griped from his seat at a table, where upon it laid his laptop.

"But Kyoya! I'm motivating the group!" Tamaki whined.

"Well you can stop, because it's unneeded."

"Why are you so mean?"

"Why are you so childish?"

Right then the doors to the Third Music Room flew open. In came a sweater wearing, messy haired, and bespectacled boy, breathing as thouh he'd been running to get there. Which is true; he had been running to get there.

"Where _(__HUFF)_ is _(HUFF)_ Hikaru _(HUFF)_ and _(HUFF)_ Kaoru _(HUFF)_ Hitachiin?" the boy asked, bent over.

The room fell silent. The boy stood back up straight and took in the room. Then his eyes locked on where the twins stood in line with Hunny and Mori. The boy appeared to be sending death glares to the twins.

That's when Tamaki decided to step in.

"Hello young man!"

_Young man? Why does everyone think I'm a guy? Oh well, that's not important. What is important is those two red heads!_

"What brings you to our Host Club?" Tamaki questioned.

"My class partners!"

Hikaru groaned. "Not this again. I thought we made this perfectly clear ten minutes ago."

"Do you want us to remind you again of our status?" Kaoru asked her.

The other four hosts stood by watching the exchange.

"No I don't want you to remind me of your status! I want you two to help me with this project!" the boy snapped.

"Uh… Hikaru, Kaoru, could you two introduce us to your friend?" Tamaki asked cautiously.

"He's/They're Not/Not Our/My Friend/Friends!" the three yelled. Tamaki seemed to shrink at the outburst by the three first years.

Kyoya cleared his throat and spoke. "You're Haruhi Fujioka, the honor student, I presume."

Haruhi nodded, her eyes not leaving the twins.

Tamaki grew back to normal size, his attitude as cheerful as ever.

"Well, Haruhi, welcome to our world of beauty!" Roses and sparkles popped up behind Tamaki when he said this.

"Uh, thank you… Look if you don't mind, I just came here to speak with Hikaru and Kaoru. Is there someplace we may go to talk privately?" Haruhi asked the blonde boy.

Kyoya answered her by pointing to the back room.

"Thank you." She marched towards the other room.

Hikaru glanced at Kaoru; Kaoru glanced at Hikaru. The two shrugged and followed the boy.

The three entered into the back room and the door shut behind them.

* * *

"We're not doing the project and that's final." Hikaru told Haruhi.

"How can you two just not do a project? It's part of your grade!"

"We can." Kaoru said. "Besides we're already at the top of the class."

"This just doesn't make sense to me." Haruhi told the two.

"So, you don't make sense to us." Hikaru.

"Seriously, how can you wear that outfit and not throw up?"

_Great, now they're insulting my fashion choices. _Haruhi didn't care about fashion; she did care about how rude these two were. First they brought up her commoner status, next they decided she'd do the project solo, now they were insulting her clothes. How could any person wish to be their partner?

Haruhi didn't know how much more of this she could take. It couldn't be too hard working on a project meant to be worked on with two other people, right? Besides, she was used to doing things by herself. This was nothing new.

She shook her head, giving in. "Fine, I'll do the project, but with a few conditions."

"Let's hear them." Hikaru said.

"First, don't make me do this ever again." The twins nodded. "Second, stop threatening me. I've told you two I'm going to do it, so that means I'm going to do it. I don't need you two threatening me." The twins nodded at that condition, as well.

"Lastly, well, I don't have a lastly."

"So that's it; just those two conditions?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi thought on it. "Yeah, just those two."

"Deal," the twins agreed simultaneously.

* * *

The three first years exited the back room.

Hunny and Mori were eating cake, well Hunny was anyways. Kyoya was typing away, and Tamaki was rubbing his nose. He was rubbing his nose because a door just slammed into it.

The twins saw this and squinted their eyes at him. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"No I was not!"

"We don't believe you." The twins said together.

"Kyoya, tell them I wasn't eavesdropping!" Tamaki cried.

"Leave me out of it."

Tamaki began to pout, but Kyoya was facing his laptop, so he didn't notice.

Haruhi was on her way towards the doors. She was so intent on leaving there unnoticed, that she didn't spot the banana peel in front of her. Her right foot lifted up, moved forward, and landed on the peel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Once the dust cleared the six hosts stood around Haruhi. She had managed to crash into a very pricey vase on her way down.

Haruhi opened her eyes to find six faces staring at her. She moved a hand to readjust her skewed glasses.

"Are you okay?" asked one of the hosts who was shorter than even her.

"I think so. Did I break something?" she asked when she felt glass under her.

"You broke an original vase designed by Ichirou Morioka, or it was an original vase. Now it's just garbage." The twins told her in unison.

"What's worse," said the boy with glasses, "is that we were planning on auctioning that vase at the end of the year. We were already receiving bids for it, too. What a disappointment."

Haruhi thouht over this new information. "Look, I'll pay you guys back for this vase." She told the six boys, when she was done thinking.

"I doubt how much that would help. It was an original." The guy with glasses said.

"Well, does this Ichirou Morioka guy have any other originals for sale?" Haruhi questioned, a little exasperatedly.

"He does."

Haruhi made a sigh of relief. "That's it then. I'll buy you another of his original pieces, to make up for this one breaking."

Kyoya looked at her skeptically. "Do you know how much his cheapest one costs?"

"Um… No."

"His cheapest, Mr. Fujioka, is 100,000,000."

Haruhi grew very small, very quickly. "100,000,000?"

The twins nodded in unison.

_Why would someone pay 100,000,000 for a vase?_

"Uh, Haruhi, you okay?" Hikaru asked her.

"I, I think so…" She said softly, still shocked.

"From your reaction, I take it you can't pay us back." Kyoya stated.

"Uh, I'll find a way."

"Don't strain yourself commoner!" Tamaki said. "You don't have to pay us back with money! You can pay us back with your body!"

The room was quiet for a second; then the twins burst out laughing. "Tamaki, you are such a pervert!" Kaoru spoke, through his laughter.

"Tono's a pervert!" Hikaru hollered, between laughs.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant that Haruhi would run errands for us and clean stuff!" Tamaki whined out. The twins just kept laughing. Then Tamaki went into a corner to pout.

Kyoya glanced at the watch on his arm. The ladies were about to come in.

He brought his gaze back to the first year, still sitting on the ground. "Haruhi, it's been decided that you will act as our errand boy until your debt of 500,000,000 is paid back."

"500,000,000? You said the guy's cheapest was 100,000,000!"

"Yes I did, but the one you broke was 400,000,000, so I added them together. Once your debt is done; you'll have paid us back for this one and the replacement. It makes perfect sense does it not?"

Haruhi was beginning to dislike this guy as much as she disliked the twins.

"No more questions? Good, now run along to the local store and purchase these items." Kyoya handed Haruhi an already made list. "I was going to send one of my servants tonight to purchase these things, but since we have you now…."

"I get it."

"Good." He smirked at her as she stood up. Then he addressed the other five boys in the room. "Okay, the guests will be here any minute. Get into positions."

Tamaki was standing back up now and began giving instructions to the other boys. Haruhi began walking to the doors, again, when Kyoya stopped her.

"Haruhi, could you clean your mess up first. You wouldn't want me to begin adding to your debt would you?"

_I hate today. I hate today. I hate today. I hate today._

* * *

Haruhi was back inside the Third Music Room. Once she cleaned up the broken vase, she went to the local store and purchased everything on the list the glasses guy gave her. When she was done with that, she returned.

Now she was sitting on a couch, watching the hosts say goodbye to their guests.

Then the hosts took seats, and a little circle was formed.

"So Haruhi as you'll be serving as our errand boy for a while, I find it best we introduce ourselves." Kyoya said.

"I believe you're already acquainted with Hikaru and Kaoru." Haruhi nodded at that.

"Okay, then allow me to introduce myself. I am Kyoya Ootori. My family makes its' business in hospitals and hospital supplies. My family also owns a secret police task force." His glasses gleamed at the last sentence. Haruhi had a feeling that last sentence was to be taken as a threat.

_Remember not to get on his bad side._ She thought to herself.

"I'm Hunny, and this here is Takashi! You can call him Mori, though. Everyone else does!" Hunny, the short one, told her after Kyoya finished.

"Hi Hunny, Mori."

Mori just gave a nod in reply.

_I take it he's not a big talker._

"What about me? I'm the leader of this group!" Tamaki said, as he sprung from his seat.

"Yes, yes, I was getting there." Kyoya waved an arm, trying to get his friend to sit back down.

"Haruhi, this idiot beside me is Tamaki. He created this club and is in charge."

"You can call me King!" Tamaki sprung up once more, this time roses and sparkles danced behind him.

_How does he do that?_

"Well, I believe that's it for today's club." Kyoya said as he stood from his seat. He made his way to the doors and left.

"Bye Haru-chan!" Hunny called, as he too left, riding on Mori's shoulders.

Tamaki said bye as well.

Now it was just the first years.

"Wow Haruhi, you sure have a lot to do." Hikaru said.

"Is that you're way of saying you'll help me with the project?" she asked them, not too hopeful.

"Nope, you told us you'd do it." Kaoru.

"So, you'll do it." Hikaru.

Haruhi groaned. She had to finish a group project solo and now work like a slave for the Host Club. How could this day get any worse?

The twins laughed at Haruhi's predicament and made their way out of the Third Music Room.

* * *

As Haruhi made her way up the stairs to her apartment, she felt something wet fall on her arm. She gazed up at the sky to see dark clouds directly above her building complex.

"Great, just great," she mumbled as she hurried up the stairs and into her home.

The first roll of thunder hit when her door closed.

The day had just gotten worse.

* * *

Haruhi groaned.

The day she decided to not be a dog to two rich boys, fouht back, and still became their dog, happened to be the same day she became an errand boy to six boys. Six! What type of club was a _Host Club_ anyways?

_You'll find out quickly as you're working for them now._

"That stupid banana peel," she growled. _Who leaves a banana peel on the ground?_

"Just calm down. You told those twins you'd do the project, so get started." She told herself.

She breathed in and out. Next she looked over the packet again.

_Three books… translate… Reports… computer… performance… due at the start of the second semester… major grade…_

"Mother, can you see what I've gotten myself into? I don't even have a laptop to do some of this ..." _I guess I'll be going to the library._

* * *

He smirked.

Of all of the students to be the club's errand boy and it's none other than Haruhi Fujioka.

This year was going to be interesting.

_Especially with the fact no one else knows that our errand boy's a girl._

He pushed up his glasses.

"Those idiots will find out soon enough."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
**_The Next Day_

Class consisted of Hikaru and Kaoru playing a video game as Haruhi sketched an outline of the project. She also wrote what she'd need to buy for the project and where she'd buy it.

So it was silent. The twins didn't speak with her and she didn't speak with them. None of the three seemed upset with that.

Time passed and then found the three first years in the Third Music Room. The twins went to do who knows what and Haruhi stood by the doors, unsure of what she was to do. Yesterday she'd gone shopping for this club, but who knows what they'd ask her to do today.

The boy in glasses, Kyoya, came up to her and informed her of her duties.

"You will set each table with teacups, saucers, napkins, and sweets." He then pointed towards a round table in a corner. "Make sure that table has more sweets than any of the others."

She nodded at him.

* * *

Haruhi went to one of the cupboards and found the dishes. She grabbed them out and stuffed her backpack in it when it was empty. She shut the door and began setting the many tables.

As she turned around to set the table behind her, she bumped into something and fell, her glasses falling to the ground. She glared up at the thing that had caused her fall. It was the tall blonde one, Tamaki.

"Are you alright?" he questioned.

"Yeah, but my glasses cracked because of you."

"Sorry! Sorry!" Then Tamaki helped Haruhi up.

"Don't worry about it. I can glue them back up." Haruhi raised her eyes to his when she said this. "By the way why were you so close to me?"

Tamaki didn't answer as he was too busy staring into Haruhi's eyes.

"Uh, Sempai?"

Then he spoke.

"Kyoya! Haruhi's not going to be our servant anymore!"

"He has to pay off his debt somehow, though. Have you forgotten?"

"No I haven't. Haruhi will still repay us, just as a host!"

Haruhi wanted to die.

_A host?_

* * *

Haruhi stood in the dressing room with a boy's uniform on. After Tamaki had announced that she'd be a host, Hikaru and Kaoru had dragged her to the changing room and given her the outfit. Mori, the tall, silent guy had gone out to get her contacts as a host couldn't wear glue patched glasses.

She wasn't excited about being a host, but free contacts? That was a good deal. Well, she hoped they wouldn't ask her to pay for them.

"Are you done?" Hikaru called.

"Yes."

Haurhi walked out. The hosts were standing outside and nodded their approval. Mori handed her the contacts.

"Now, Haruhi, you have to get two-hundred clients to request you twice." The glasses wearing boy told her.

"That's all?"

"Of course it could increase as your debt could increase." His glasses gleamed. Haruhi took that as an omen.

Then Tamaki clapped his hands. "Okay guys, the girls will be coming in a few minutes! Let's get ready!"

* * *

Haruhi sat at a table with three girls.

They sipped tea and discussed various things. One of the girls asked Haruhi about her home life.

"I live with my father. My mother passed away when I was younger." she explained.

The other hosts were staring intently at their new member. They couldn't hear what he was saying but they knew that he was doing a well done job as a host.

Then the noise of a throat clearing brought Tamaki back to his senses. He was supposed to be taking care of his guests, not staring at the new host!

"Sorry ladies. I was just making sure that our new gentleman was succeeding. Today is his first day."

"I know it is Tamaki Dear. Today's the only day this place has smelt rotten." One of his guests, a red haired girl commented.

Tamaki didn't catch the insult and went on with sugary sweet comments to please the ladies around him.

* * *

"Well for your fist day I approve." Tamaki said.

"Yay Haru-chan!" Hunny cried in glee.

"Thanks?"

"Now our next club day is Thursday. Please be here on time as we'll be cosplaying." Kyoya announced.

_Cosplaying?_

Haruhi groaned. Then she thought of something.

"Do I have to give this back to you?" she indicated the uniform.

"Nope. It's yours." said Tamaki.

"Thank you."

* * *

Wednesday came and went. Haruhi awoke Thursday morning and changed into her new and _free_ uniform.

Along with the free contacts it was pretty sweet to receive a free uniform. She'd been wearing sweaters for a reason; the uniforms cost way too much.

She went to the kitchen and made breakfast for her and her dad.

* * *

Haruhi walked out of the changing room in her cosplay outifit.

"Ohhhhh!" cried Tamaki. "You look soo cute!"

He then surprised her by grabbing her into a hug.

"Mori-sempai!" she called out. Of all the hosts he seemed to be the one most likely to help get her out of this situation.

Mori dashed over and took her out of Tamaki's clutches. He then set her down.

Haruhi thanked him and went to her table, waiting for the guests.

All she had to do was chat with some girls for about an hour.

She smiled to herself. She could do this. There wasn't anything to worry about. She just had to make them happy, and if Tuesday was what it'd always be like, then she wouldn't have to do much.

* * *

Club ended well and the room was left with Mori, Hunny, and Kyoya.

"Kyo-chan, Takashi and I have to run something by you."

"Go right ahead Hunny-sempai."

"We believe Haru-chan to be a girl."

"Well she is."

"But Kyo-chan you refer to her as a boy in club."

"Yes because it's not my place to tell you all what gender someone is."

…

"You knew and allowed her to become a host?"

"Yes Mori-sempai. Now if you two don't mind, keep this to yourselves."

Hunny smiled. "Of course we won't tell the guests."

"I know you two won't. I was speaking of the twins and Tamaki."

Mori and Hunny assured Kyoya they wouldn't say anything.

Then the three hosts left the Third Music Room.

* * *

In a classroom, a girl was hiding a blade inside a student's textbook.

"We'll see who Tamaki's favorite is."

The last person to exit Ouran Academy Thursday night was a girl with red hair.


End file.
